Luo Lansha
Luo Lansha is an evolved human, companion and friend of Zuo Tian Cheng and the daughter of his mentor, Luo Ren Hang. She's also the owner of Shang Biao. Appearence Luo Lansha is a pretty teenager with a petit frame. She has amber color eyes and long straight light orange hair. During her first appearences she used twintails, but in later appearences she started to use a ponytail. During her introduction on the Rescue Mission Arc she appears using her school uniform consisting of a white shirt paired with a green ribborn tie with white stripes,beige cardigan and a light brown blazer; in addition to a gray mini skirt, pantyhoses and red wedge boots. During her training in Travel to Home Arc, she removes her upper clothes to reveal a sky blue tank top and tie her blazer around her waist. During the events of Revenge for a Brother Arc she keep the same apearence except that she left out her blazer. During the rest of Yi County Saga she changes her old clothes for a white tank top, blue jean shorts and light mustard color boots. During most of Long Hua City Saga she wears a new outfit consisting of a yellow t-shirt, a sky blue short overall and the same boots of her previous outfit. Since the start of Long Hua's Ruler Arc she now uses a skimpy outfit consisting of a green short sport top and sky blue short shorts. She also wears green sock with white horizontal stripes and black boots. Personality Lansha has an outgoing personality, being an esaymind and sincere person. At the same way of Gao Fei she tends to act without think the things but she's more emotional and aggresive than her friend. On the other hand, she's brave and has a practical intelligence that has let her overcome many dangerous situations. Moreover, she's a really loyal to the people that recognize as her companions and always act to protect them. Background Lansha grows separated from her parents, due to his father's job as a militiamen and her mother's decease years before the apocalypse. At some point she enrolled in Xing Xing Middle School, where she became best friends with Rui Xue, and take Shang Biao as pet hamster. During her time on middle school, she became a popular and outstanding figure in her class thanks to her outgoing and determinate actitude. Even so, she still was bullied a lot by a few schoolmates with who she argued a lot. After the start of the apocalypse, Lansha wake up from the world slumber to discover that many of her schoolmates have became zombies and along the others inmunes she tried to escape from the newborn flesh eaters. Although she and two of her friends manage to survive the inital hell, they lost many classmates and ended trap inside the schoolgrounds. Also at midst of the chaos, Lansha lost track of her best friend. Trivia * It's probable that she was in the Grade 1 Class 4 on Xing Xing Middle School. Quotes * (To Tian Cheng About Luo Ren Hang): "I don't want to see him but...I'll follow you since you have food, it's all good as long I don´t starve to death". * (To Ah Bu about Tian Cheng): "Whether or not Brother Tian Cheng can turn things around... You don't deserve to comment it!" * (To Ah Bu): "With your skills you're thinking of hitting me? Train till your next life." References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Evolved Category:Speed Type Evolved Category:Xing Xing Middle School